Memory Loss Di-gata Defenders
by N3GA
Summary: [Di-gata Defenders] Atticus forgot who he is and is working for Brackus and the Order of Infinis. What will be able to remind him who he is? Melosa might have a way. Sorry bad summary but great story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This can be the sequel to Destiny. Atticus is in this. Rion is not here. Review because I own nothing.

"You need my help Brackus?"

"And who are you?"

"You do not need to know who I am. Just that I have a way to help you."

"What is it?"

"I have a found a boy who has forgotten who he is. He is powerful and can help you defeat the defenders." Behind the figure someone else emerged.

"The name is Atticus, my lord. I know a way to help you eliminate the defenders."

"Weren't you the one that fought me and my army? Didn't you free the defenders?"

"I do not remember my past. All I know is that my master had save me. Because he is loyal to you, I am also at your disposal."

"I see, well what is your plan Atticus?"

"My master has told me I already have their trust. I just go divide and conquer."

"Alright if you are victorious, you shall be well rewarded." Atticus left the room and headed out to find the ones called the Di-gata Defenders. He really did not remember a thing. He woke up one day with his master saving his life. Over the days, he found out a few things.

It had been weeks since Mel had left Atticus. She didn't know how she felt. Theresa might have feelings for him and Erik has feelings for Theresa. It was all to complicated. She focused back on where she was going. She'd already bumped into a tree.

Atticus had found the defenders. They stuck out especially with the digata sigil on their belongings. He planned it out, he wouldn't say any of their names or talk about their personality.

"Hi guys" They all turned to see Atticus. He hadn't changed much.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Erik blurbed out.

"Oh just checking up, you know." Looking at the orange haired boy, he had a vision. They were riding their guardians racing or something. He had to forget whatever it was.

"How long will you be staying?" A dark blue haired boy asked. He was probably be the leader, he ordered them around and all.

"Atticus are you okay? You look a bit tired out. Is it Theodore and Tesa?" He looked up from his thoughts for his eyes to meet a girl. As he stared into her blue eyes he got another vision. She was holding onto him as they ridded his guardian. He liked the feeling. No, he had to do as he was told. He needed to build walls between them.

"Yea, those two. I'm fine, just need some rest." They stopped to set up. Atticus saw his chance to strike, Erik was alone by the bikes.

"Hey Erik, how are you going to deal with it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude can't you see? Melosa and Theresa are competing for you. They are crazy for you, they always ask me about you."

"Really? I... I never noticed."

"Maybe you are always to busy spending time with your gadgets, you don't spend enough time with them. Take a break man, you deserve it. I mean Seth is always bossing you around. If he breaks stuff, why doesn't he fix it?"

"You're right, why should I always be stuck here fixing stuff. If he breaks it he fixes it." Atticus knew that Erik was done. Now Seth, he walked over to him.

"Seth what's up?"

"Eating an apple"

"You know Melosa likes you more than friends?"

"What? That's crazy talk."

"It's true, she is all over you when you can't see it. The thing is, Erik over there is flirting with her. Shouldn't he be fixing the bikes?" They looked at Erik talking to the girls and making them laugh.

"He should be." Seth stormed of to settle the score with Erik. Just like that, Atticus drove a wall between them. When he looked over, they were having a unfriendly digata brawl.

Looking at them fight made him feel guilty. Why should I feel guilty? I did my job. He looked at them once more and saw another vision. Atticus and the defenders were by a campfire, having a good time.

He didn't know why he kept having visions with the defenders in them. What was his past? Was he friends with the defenders? He remembered his master's word. I am evil. He walked over to the campfire to watch the fight. After a while, they both got drained. They wanted to fight with their fists, but Melosa and Theresa broke them up.

During the campfire, Erik and Seth said nothing to each other. Because of this, Melosa wandered off. Theresa chased after her and told Atticus to watch Erik and Seth. Of course if they fought, Atticus wouldn't have done anything.

"Mel are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Taking a break from those two, that's all."

"Well breaks over let's get back." When the arrived, Atticus was gone.

"Where's Atticus?"

"Well Mel, he left to do something."

"I'll look for him." Seth just wanted to get away from Erik and this was the perfect excuse.

"Atticus how is things going on your end?"

"It is fine. Lord Brackus exactly when do you want the defenders?"

"Get them to me as soon as possible."

"As you wish." Atticus turned off his device and met Seth on his way back.

"Hey guys I know there has been some fighting lately and I know how to fix it. We will all have a battle, everyone for themselves. This will remind each others that we are all friends."

"Are you sure about this Atticus?"

"I am positive Seth." like that they fought one another. Soon Atticus managed to freeze all of them in ice. It took some time though. He had to put speacial ice because Seth was merged with Kargus.

"Okay Atticus I don't think you understand, you can let us out now the battle is over."

"No Erik, I don't think you understand. I am capturing you guys to bring to Lord Brackus."

"What do you mean Lord Brackus? Seth can you break out of this ice?"

"I'm trying Theresa."

"Don't waste your efforts, it won't be breaking anytime soon." He summoned his guardian Hunter and placed them on him. The day went by with them riding towards Brackus. Hunter eventually got tired and was summoned back into his stone. They rested at an inn. Apparently, nobody bothered to care for people who were frozen.

"Atticus you don't have to do this."

"I can do anything I want."

"I don't think you're helping Mel."

When he looked into her eyes again, he had a vision. Melosa was being carried by him. He stumbled back a bit and ask himself some questions. Why would I carry her? Who is she? Who was I? Thinking about this made time pass as fast as a snap. They were at a prison that Brackus ordered to meet at.

"Well done you have brought me them. Atticus you may leave." He did as he was told and left the room they were locked in.

"What have you've done to him?"

"Theresa, Theresa, Theresa. I have done nothing to him. You see your so called friend lost his memory. He doesn't have a clue who you are. You are nothing but a target to him, a mission. I'm sure that you are feeling revenge right now. Do not worry, when you are executed, you won't have anything to worry about. Atticus come back, bring them to their cells. They will be executed first thing in the morning. Is that clear?"

"Yes my lord." He said bowing down. By the time he locked them in, his guilt had permeated through his body. Each one had their own cell, so doing this four times wasn't easy.

"Atticus you really don't remember who we are?"

"Was I suppose to? I don't remember anything from a few ago. Anyways, I need to go back to Brackus. Good luck with your execution." He was about to leave when Melosa whispered something.

"I know a way to remind you of who you were. Come here at midnight." He simply shrugged and walked away, not sure if he should take up that offer.

Mel waited for Atticus to come. She wasn't even sure if he would show up. They didn't have an option, so she had to do it.

"You wanted me?"

"Come in."

"Your not going to strangle me are you?"

"Ha ha real funny. I understand why you and Adam are friends. Anyways I think I can return your memories."

A/N: The point you've all been waiting for, a MelxAtticus moment...

Atticus was walking to the chair near the far corner. As he turned around, Mel slipped knocking them both to a wall. They both held each other and stood there for a while. Frozen by what happened, they both stared into each other's eyes.

There was a feeling that Melosa and Atticus both had. They closed their eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched each other. During their kiss, they both had visions about each other. Finally they broke apart.

"I uh..."

"I um should go I think we both need to um think about what just happened."

Going back, Atticus remembered who he was. He didn't work for anyone and especially despised people like Brackus. However he wasn't going to say it. At their current situation, it would be next to impossible to escape alive. He needed to think of another way.

Sitting on the bed of the cell, Melosa was full of joy. They had a kiss that left them both wanting more. She knew that they both enjoyed it. The thing is that she was going to die in a few hours and he still didn't have his memory back.

Fan girl: Omfg like I never saw that coming. Eeeeek.

Fan boy: I know rite maybe we should try it?

Fan girl: Eww I'll think about it

Author: Weidos much? Anyways if you squealed of shouted or did something you usually don't do while reading the kiss, REVIEW

-

| | it's cool  
|_|_|_| | because it  
| | has four  
| | fingers  
L_|


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No I deleted my paste! The file that contains this chapter! I literally own nothing now.

In the morning they brought the defenders to a heavily guarded place.

"I have dreamed of this day for so long and now it finally is real. Atticus you have done a great job. However, to know that you are entirely loyal to me, you must dispose of them."

"As you wish." He walked up to them holding stones. As he was about to cast, he turned around and aimed for Brackus.

"Aurora Lights!" Spirits came and locked Brackus and his men in a space.

"What the!" As he was reaching for Anaconduit, he felt nothing.

"Looking for these?" He looked up and saw Atticus with all his stones. Behind him were all the defenders ready to cast.

"All team retreat!" General Rube yelled into his communication device.

"Fine! Let's see how you get put of this prison when it's under lock down." Everyone rushed for the exit leaving the defenders and Atticus left.

"There's no time to talk, with this ice I can teleport out of here. Everyone hold on to me." He was holding out the piece of ice he got from the Wizard of Yan HQ.

"We are finally out of that pit hole. Nice to have you back Atticus, but how did you remember who we are?"

"Oh that, I um talked to someone and it reminded me who I was." Mel was blushing because she knew he was talking about the kiss. No one else saw, though.

They all separated to do their own thing. The only ones still there was Atticus and Mel.

"You're not going to tell me that you didn't know why you kissed me will you?"

"No I'm just not sure how it will work out. I'm going to be here with the defenders. You will be out there doing what you do. When will we have time to even see each other?"

"There's nothing to worry about here. Why don't you come with me? We could explore the world together."

"I know that there's isn't really any evil, but my duty is a Di-gata Defender. I can't just leave it."

"Theresa can fill in for you. They will be fine."

"I need some time to think. I'll get back to your offer." Melosa walked away. Every step she took brought back a memory. This decision could change everything. She didn't know which path was her destiny. Which one would be right?

"Melosa?" She looked up and saw Professor Alnar. Of course it was her imagination.

"Yes?"

"I know that you have a problem about your destiny. In life there are hard decisions. It is hard when you do not know where the road you did not take leads to. There is no right or wrong decisions only ones that you will or will not regret."

"How do I know which one I will regret?"

"You must follow your heart, for it knows what you want. As for Atticus and your friends, if they really want the best for you, they will support your choice." The illusion disappeared.

"Wait professor!" It was already to late but he heard him say something. One thing you can not do is hide from the problem.

A/N: I don't know how to show her thoughts so please watch these slideshows people made on YouTube:

index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=GB#/watch?v=ldnkZbQRwzI

index?desktop_uri=%2F&gl=GB#/watch?feature=related&v=X_pZrwKFzRk

The second one is in Mandarin, but if you know how to listen to a mandarin song, listen to it. If not, just look at the first one.

"Atticus I decided."

"Mel before you tell me, I just want you to know that whatever it is, I'll support you. I know that we haven't really got to know each other."

"I decided that..." Before she could finish, Atticus jumped over her. He did it just in time before a lion claw caught Mel, but it caught Atticus. He got smacked into a tree, making a grunting sound. When he lifted up his arm, it revealed a lion scratch.

"Crystal Casket!" As the stone flew, it didn't do anything.

"Atticus my stones didn't do a thing to the lion. Stay put I'm going to get the others, you need help."

"No I'm fine. Since our stones won't work, you stay still. I'll handle this myself." He got up leaning on the tree, clutching his ribs. Instead of making his bow and arrows appear, the ice piece came out and turned to a sword.

"Came and get me ugly!" He lured the lion away from Melosa.

"No Atticus! Don't your too weak right now!" She was too late. He was already slashing at the beast. He managed to kill the beast. It was slashed and stabbed. Looking back at Atticus, he collapsed again.

"Here let me help you up." Together they went back to camp.

Theresa left the group. She had to help Alnar do something.

"Help guys!" Erik and Seth  
Rushed over leaning Atticus against another tree.

"Erik where's Theresa?"

"I don't know Mel. Seth?"

"Alnar told her to do something. She can't heal him."

"I'm fine." He turned the ice into a crouches. Atticus shook a little. He looked at something on his wrist.

"I have to go do something. I'll do fine, it's really urgent."

"Atticus I still haven't told you about..." By that time he had was gone.

"What did you need to tell him?"

"Ahh nothing you need to know Seth." They continued their journey. Along the way they stopped at a town. They decided to split up. Seth went to the restaurants, Erik when to buy electronic stuff and Melosa went for a walk.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I a don't a own a anything. REVIEW

As she went farther, she saw Atticus with another girl sitting at the edge of a cliff. That girl was hugging him. She walked away with rage.

"I think I heard something. Let me go check. See you next time." He escaped from that girl's grasp. As he walked around he saw Melosa crying.

"Mel why are you crying?" He immediately ran up to her side.

"Get away!" She started to walk away, but he blocked her by running in front of her.

"What's going on?" Doing so, Atticus got a hard slap on the face. This forcing him to feel his jaw to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I saw you."

"Yea I'm seeing you right now too."

"No I saw you with her."

"Mel you don't even know who she is."

"I saw what you guys were doing. Get away from me before I freeze you."

"Okay, okay you need some time to yourself. Once you calmed down tell me." He stopped following her. After walking around she saw that other girl.

"Hey do you know Atticus?"

"Yea who are you?"

"Oh I'm his friend. Anyways do you like him more than friends?"

"Of course he is so hot. Who wouldn't want to go out with him. He is amazing and if he likes someone than that person is so lucky."

"He's not going out with you?"

"Nope I wish he was though."

"Good to know." After hearing this, she ran to find Atticus. She regretted what she did and hoped that he would forgive her. She found him skipping stones across a lake. He threw pretty far.

"Have room for one more?" He turned around and saw Melosa to look back. This time, he threw the stone harder and farther.

"Look I'm sorry I recently found out about you two. That you only like her as friends." She walked beside him throwing some stones she picked up.

"It just that... After all I did, you still can't trust me? You still don't believe that... That I love you." Her eyes met his gaze. In his eyes, there was more sorrow than anger. Imediatley, he turned back to look at the water.

"No I do, but if you saw me hugging someone else you would freak out to. I guess I got jealous." He let a sigh.

"I guess your right. You know that right hand of yours is strong." Atticus said it while he rubbed his jaw.

"Ha, your a strong person, you will be fine."

"You know, it's funny how we were fighting at the morning and now we are joking around. Mel you can always know that I won't love another person as long as I love you."

They kissed each other. Atticus's arms were around Mel's waist and her hands were going through his hair. They felt like time stopped. Eventually they sat down and enjoyed the scenery. Like that they spent their afternoon.


End file.
